


Library Books

by yesteryeargirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesteryeargirl/pseuds/yesteryeargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Kurt are both at NYU and accidentally meet while trying to get a book for a class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Books

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this wasn’t supposed to happen, but isn’t that always the way? I was trying to write a 5 &1 Kurtbastian thing (which I am trying to write now) but then this happened and I liked it too much to get rid of it. And no offense to Art History- I think it’s a really cool subject actually but I honestly couldn’t think of another subject you wouldn’t normally need a book for (I mean novel type book not textbook type book btw) and that both Kurt and Sebastian would choose to take. Oh and there is a very slight Harry Potter reference in here and it’s not very obvious nor is it an exact reference but I’ll see if anyone can guess it before I tell you. :) Thanks for reading and obviously I own nothing other than my crazy thoughts or else Sebastian would be in NY flirting and hopelessly wooing Kurt (And besides I haven’t seen a glee episode since Christmas- I’m so behind! I haven’t even met Adam yet!). This was edited by me at 4 AM so all mistakes are mine.

It all starts with a library book. Sebastian is moody about having to get some stupid book for his art history class, which he had decided to take as an opportunity to not have to read a book in the first place. Not that he didn’t like books, his apartment could attest to that as it is always covered in them, Sebastian just had an issue with being told what book he had to read or more like being told to do anything really.

But halfway through the semester, his art history professor, a woman in her mid-forties with frizzy copper colored hair that made her head look ten times bigger than it is, a predicament not helped by her oversized glasses making her eyes look owlishly large, randomly decides to have both her morning and evening art history 101 classes read a book on the comparison between modern art and old world art. Sebastian ran across NYU’s campus to the library only to find out from the bored boy behind the counter that pops his gum while he talks that the library didn’t even carry that book and that he would either have to go buy it from the bookstore or get it from the public library.

Sebastian left the campus library grumpily and rather than going home to his cozy warm loft filled with books he did like, He trudged his way across cold snowy New York streets to the public library. After trying to find the book himself for 10 minutes with no luck, he eventually made his way over to the counter to ask for assistance and there right in front of him is the book he needs for his class- in another boy’s arms.

Sebastian sighs as quietly as he can and makes his way over to the boy with the book he needs, hoping to some deity that the boy is returning it. Sebastian clears his throat to get the boy’s attention and begins to speak before he even turns to him,

“Excuse me, I wa- Hummel?” Standing there in front of him is none other than Kurt Hummel, his fashion sense a little muted compared to when he last saw him and his stance a lot more relaxed, but his hair is in the same gravity defying style atop his head and his eyes are still the same color of blue that Sebastian could never find a name for- not that he would ever admit to looking for one in the first place.

“Can I help you, Sebastian?” Kurt asks him, his tone weary and a little dangerous, no doubt a mixture of last year’s events coloring his tone.

“Yeah, sorry, I am just wondering if you were returning that book because I desperately need it.” Sebastian says, his tone rushed and tired as he tries to not trip over his words in order to let Kurt know he isn’t a threat.

Kurt looks surprised and apologetic as he responds, “Oh no, I’m sorry I need this for my art history class. My ridiculous professor sprung this book on us last minute and the school library doesn’t carry it.” Sebastian can tell Kurt feels uncomfortable as he shifts his weight from foot to foot and bites at the corner of his bottom lip. “Professor Tawny?” Sebastian guesses.

Kurt’s brow furrows, “Yeah, how did you know?”

“Because that’s the exact reason I’m here trying to get that book rather than at home where I want to be.”

“You go to NYU?”

“Yep, I’m studying journalism.”

“Oh that’s not what I expected.”

“What did you expect?” Sebastian says, tone amused and curious.

“Maybe a lawyer or something like that to follow in your father’s footsteps.” Kurt says shrugging.

“Yeah, everyone expected that I guess, but I like to write more than I like to argue surprisingly enough.” Sebastian says with a playful smirk, which widens into an actual smile at the playful eye-roll and muttered “So surprising.” he receives in response.

“Can I help you boys?” an older woman at the counter says, drawing their attention away from one another.

“Oh yes, I am wondering if you had any more copies of this book?” Kurt responds, showing her the book cover.

“Actually I believe we do, a teacher from the university called a few weeks ago about ordering a bunch for some students but she never picked them up, let me check the back room.” The woman says as she headed for a door behind the counter.

“You didn’t need to do that you know.” Sebastian says quietly, almost hoping Kurt doesn’t hear him.

“Of course I did, you need this book for a class. Plus it seems like Professor Tawny ordered a bunch here and forgot to get them.” Kurt says with a put upon sigh.

“Well the woman is scatterbrained.” Sebastian says with a laugh and a smile when Kurt chuckles in response.

“Here you go.” The woman comes back with another copy of the book and proceeds to start checking them out. “And if any other students need this book, tell them to come here because I have about 50 more of these in the back and I doubt anyone else is going to check them out, no offense.”

Both boys laugh and respond with a, “None taken.” And proceed to exit the library and into the falling snow.

They both stand there awkwardly, trying not to look at each other before Kurt catches his eye.

“It was nice seeing you, Sebastian.” Kurt says with a wave as he heads toward the subway entrance and Sebastian knows a polite brush off when he sees one, having been the one giving them out at many a political press the flesh event.

Before he thinks about what he’s doing, Sebastian reaches out and grabs hold of Kurt’s arm, pulling him back around to face him.

“Study with me?” the words are out of his mouth before he processes them.

“For what?” Kurt responds, and Sebastian is more than a little please to notice that he sounds slightly out of breath.

“Art history, of course, no one should be bored to death alone.” Sebastian responds with a playful smile and hopeful eyes.

Kurt smiles back, “Fine, if you give me my arm back, I will study with you.”

Sebastian blushes a little as he releases Kurt’s arm and takes out his phone handing it to Kurt as Kurt does the same.

And as Sebastian walks home after saying goodbye to Kurt, promising to text him about studying together, he smiles.       

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Oh and you can send me prompts if you want- I love getting ideas and there is an incredibly decent chance I will write them the minute there sent and post them for you! :D)


End file.
